


Cadence

by KickingRocks



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cadences, Fluff, M/M, What am I doing with my life?, i don't know what this is, short fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KickingRocks/pseuds/KickingRocks
Summary: Sanji never noticed it before, but Zoro was a cadence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this came to me randomly durning my jazz band class and I couldn't help but write it. Tell me what you think; criticism is always more than appreciated!

Sanji had never noticed it before, but the first mate of the Going Merry was a song. Everything about him was music, a cadence. Each pop of bone, each footfall, everything he did had a certain rhythm and sound to it, you just had to listen close to the latter to hear it for Zoro walked quietly when he wished to. Which was any time he wasn't angry or drunk.

And as with any cadence or melody Sanji noticed, Zoro had his good parts and bad. But the best parts were when he was training, or when he was fighting. When he pulled out his famous three swords and put the world to shame. Now that was music to Sanji's ears.

The _'_ _shink_ _'_ of the blade slicing through the air. The light ' _tump_ _'_ of Zoro's boot clad feet as he moved deftly, immobilizing his opponent quickly with his triple blades. The slight pant of his breathing from exertion. The _'clink'_ of when he let the two swords in his hand just barley touch the ground as he ran at his target, prepared to jump high into the air and bring down his target in a arced flurry of sharpened steel.

It was the _'_ _shunk_ _'_ of when his blades met with skin that made the beat; the panting of his breath that made the rhythms. The words he uttered were the lyrics, and how beautiful they were when growled out around a sword. How animalistic and primal the cadence was, as if every drop of energy was going into it.

And now Sanji knows, Zoro is a cadence. A cadence that must be taken with good and bad. And listened to on repeat.


End file.
